


Ice Baby

by ChildishSadism



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fucking, LITERALLY, M/M, PWP without Porn, Porn, all of it its fucking, iceplay, switcherino lio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildishSadism/pseuds/ChildishSadism
Summary: PWPGalo accidentally shots Lio with an icegun and Lio gets pissed off and decides to show Galo how much ice can actually burn.-Its porn people why the fuck do you want a fucking decent summary. Just enjoy the stupid fucking and ice-play.





	Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> wat up.
> 
> here’s this.
> 
> haven’t written smut in a while wow…I feel rusty af
> 
> anyhow Promare porn. With switcherino Lio and then galo. Everything is the same except Lio still have got his promare powers cuz like a bad bitch can’t rest.
> 
> PWP and iceplay. enjoy
> 
> Warnings: my shit English

It had been an accident. A simple misunderstanding.

Galo wasn’t sure why Lio was making such a big deal, it wasn’t like it was his first time getting hit by an ice gun. Lio couldn’t even be harmed by such a weak weapon, and yet he ended up glaring at Galo before snatching the gun away from him and melting most of it with his hands. That was government property too, Galo wasn’t sure how to explain to his boss that they were down one gun because he accidentally shot his boyfriend while playing around with him.

Lio was pissed. He didn’t bother to talk to Galo at all during the rest of the day. Galo wanted to pretend like it didn’t bother him at all but he was starting to get nervous and lonely. He didn’t want to think of himself as needy but he couldn’t deny the fact that he spent most of his days with Lio, it was odd when the two weren’t hanging out and now he was starting to truly feel the missing gap on his daily routine.

It was getting dark outside and Galo dragged his feet as he went up the stairs of his apartment. He was holding a bag full of small pizza boxes and ended up struggling as he got his keys out before finally making it inside his apartment. The lights were already on and he could hear light steps walking around his bedroom. He knew who it was but that didn’t keep his heart from skipping a beat right away. He grinned from ear to ear and closed the door behind him.

Galo rushed to his bedroom and opened the door. He felt so relieved when he saw Lio wearing one of his shirts as his pajamas and his usual boxer briefs. He was laying down on their bed, reading a book but still ignoring and refusing to acknowledge the fact that Galo was back.

“I got us food,” Galo said holding the bag he brought a bit higher.

There was no response.

“Babe, come on, are you seriously still mad about that. It was an accident, okay? I’m sorry, geez, let it go. It’s not like I wanted to really do it,” Galo mumbled the last part and stepped inside their bedroom. He placed the food on the night table, looking like a pouting child. “I’m going to shower.”

He was starting to wonder if maybe he should consider sleeping on the couch as well but that was pushing it a bit too far for an accident. Lio could be such a hardass over some things and then act completely uncaring over others. He just wished he could understand his reasoning a bit better but maybe that was asking too much of him. He wasn’t dumb, well, he kind of was but he liked to pride himself on his ability to understand people.

The shower did little to nothing to cool him off and he got out ready to give Lio a piece of his mind over this whole situation. He only bothered with putting on his underwear before he stomped his way to their bedroom with newfound determination. Lio was going to talk to him whatever he liked it or not! He slammed the door open, his nose flaring out as he took a deep breath.

Lio was laying down on the bed with one of his legs over the other as he ate his slice of pizza off of a plate on his stomach. He was staring straight at Galo but didn’t say anything as he took another big bite of his slice.

Galo opened his mouth to say something but ended up closing it again. No, he couldn’t back down. He was good at word throw up but he never had to deal with an angry boyfriend before or any angry partner for that matter.

“Come here,” Lio was the one to break the silence. He pointed at the spot on the bed next to him and Galo rushed to the bed, making Lio bounce on the bed as he dropped his body on the mattress.

“Are you not mad anymore?” Galo asked with a grin. He reached out to grab a slice of pizza from the small box but his hand was slapped away. He winced and pulled his hand back, a small pout showing on his bottom lip as he stared at Lio.

Lio only replied by picking up his plate and then easily moving over Galo’s larger body to straddle him. He let his knees press against Galo’s hipbones and sat on his crotch before placing his plate on top of Galo’s chest.

“Oh, I’m still pissed off,” Lio said with a smirk. He picked up the slice of pizza and took a bite, his tongue quickly licking any extra sauce that was clinging to his lips. “I haven’t gotten shot by one of those in a while now, it isn’t fun, y’know? But I figured someone like you that’s all muscle with determination and zero brains would never understand, so I’m going to make you understand.”

Galo swallowed heavily at the sweet smile Lio was giving him. He looked terrifying, and yet he couldn’t help the way his body was warming up just by having Lio sitting on top of him. Where had his brain gone?

Lio leaned in, laying down on top of Galo. He gently pressed the slice of pizza against Galo’s lips, urging him to take a bite. He waited patiently, not looking away from Galo until his mouth was open and he was taking a huge bite. He chewed so fast he almost choked. The moment he was done chewing Lio leaned in again, this time letting his tongue move over Galo’s lips. He flicked his tongue on Galo’s bottom lip, letting it gently rub against the chapped lips before pressing in between them until Galo was opening his mouth for him.

Lio never really hesitated when doing anything and this was no different. He was moving on top of Galo’s body, rolling his hips against his crotch and letting his tongue move inside his mouth with his lips firmly pressing against Galo’s. It was so easy, and he could feel how Galo’s body was quickly relaxing underneath him, his skin felt softer and Lio let his hands move over Galo’s sides to his chest and then his waist.

Galo completely forgot that Lio was supposed to be mad at him. The pizza had been tossed somewhere in the room and all he could do was grip Lio’s hips, pulling him closer to press firmly against his body. The warm lips taking over his mouth weren’t pulling away and everything felt so much hotter. Lio was always so stupidly hot, his body temperature was warm by default but whenever they got like this, he just grew warmer and warmer until Galo was sweating.

Galo had been so distracted by the mouth biting his lips that he didn’t notice when he closed his eyes or when Lio’s hand was reaching out for something by the night table. He didn’t notice anything until he felt something cold running over his chest. It was too cold. Galo’s eyes snapped opened and he watched as Lio ran his tongue over his chest. He was staring straight at Galo, his tongue moving over one of his nipples along with a piece of ice he was holding. The ice wedge looked like a piece of an orange and it was rubbing against the now perky nub that Lio was sinking his teeth into.

Galo let out a weak moan, his body twitching as he gently pushed Lio’s head to try to get him to stop. The only response he got was his hand being slapped away before Lio pressed the piece of ice against his other nipple. He pressed hard, the ice lightly melting against Galo’s warm skin but he wasn’t warm enough, the ice was biting into his skin just like Lio was biting his other nipple. His skin was getting colder, the ice was starting to sting, it was burning differently than anything he ever felt before.

Galo whimpered.

Lio grinned at the whimper and moved over the larger body. He let the ice move over Galo’s chest to his neck and lips and then his cheek. “I told you, a dumbass like you probably never thought of this. I get to feel it every time one of those damn bullets touches me.”

Lio let the ice-wedge move over Galo’s left ear, slowly outlining the shell and pressing against the lobe. It wasn’t enough. Lio moved his mouth over Galo’s right ear, his tongue pushing in before he bit the shell and pulled on it until Galo was whining at him. He let go then and pushed his tongue inside, his hot breath coating the sensitive piece of cartilage. Lio felt Galo squirm underneath him, twisting his body until he almost got Lio off of him. That only made him huff in response before firmly sitting on top of Galo with his arms over his chest.

“Quit squirming around,” Lio said with narrowed eyes and then grabbed the large cup on the night table before dumping all the ice wedges on top of Galo’s chest.

“It’s too cold!” Galo arched his body off of the bed and quickly regretted it when some of the ice ended up underneath him and digging against his back.

“Yeah, obviously,” Lio said and rolled his eyes. He was reaching for something else that he left on the night table. He finally felt the familiar shape and picked it up with a smirk.

“I get it! I get it, I won’t let that happen again!” Galo hissed and arched his body off of the bed again, trying his hardest not to lay on top of the ice. He grunted when Lio pushed him back down before a hand was pulling down his underwear and gripping his cock. The hand was coated with warm lube. It easily stroke his member and moved down to his balls before gripping his length and moving from the base to the tip of his cock.

It was too much of a good distraction. Galo dropped his head back, the ice pressing against his back was burning but he was more interested by the warmth that was bubbling up in his groin. He was thrusting his hips against Lio’s hands, his hips desperately moving. It was a distraction from the cold that was taking over the rest of his body. Lio was squeezing his cock a bit harder, rubbing his thumb against the tip of his dick before he leaned down to bite down on Galo’s chest. He dug his teeth hard enough to leave marks and quickly did it again and again.

Lio’s hand moved to Galo’s balls, but this time he went lower. He let the tip of his fingers circle Galo’s ass, letting him know what was coming before he pressed his fingers against the tight hole, slowly nudging it open until it was spreading for him. He grinned and without hesitation shoved two of his fingers in one go. He shuddered when Galo let out a low, deep moan. It was all he really wanted to hear right now.

Galo was panting, his body was melting against the bed and his legs were spreading open. He was blushing and his half-lidded eyes were watching what Lio was doing. He slowly rolled his hips, feeling the way Lio’s fingers filled his hole. He was being stretched out so quickly, those fingers were viciously digging inside his hole, fucking it with quick thrusts until his insides were twitching and his mind floated away.

“I-I’m sorry,” Galo weakly said one more time.

“I know you are,” Lio quickly replied and leaned in to kiss Galo before shoving a third finger inside his asshole. “But I’m still going to make you truly feel sorry.”

“Th-that’s not fair,” Galo said, his eyes struggling to stay open as he let out another deep moan. He was so cold but his cock and his insides were so warm, it was so much and then there was something cold pressing against his hole. Lio wouldn’t! But he was. Galo could only whimper when some of the ice-wedges were pushed inside his stretched hole. Every piece of ice made him feel fuller but also tighter, his inner walls were quickly closing in, tightening back up as if he had never been stretched at all, yet he could still be filled more and more ice.

Galo was so full. He had never felt this tight before. The ice was freezing his insides, and his hole was closing in, keeping the ice inside until he was twitching and squirming again. Until he was panting loudly and his hips were rocking back and forth non-stop. He was full, he truly was, it was making his insides whine at him and yet he wanted more. He was going to be gone, his mind was shutting down, his hole was twitching and begging for more and his mouth was lighting drooling.

At some point, he started to beg but he wasn’t sure if he did, his words were nothing but a slur and his eyes were fighting to stay open and not roll to the back of his head.

“You look so good right now,” Lio said and kissed Galo’s cheek.

“I-its so warm and c-cold. It’s a lot, p-please” Galo shuddered, his lips trembling as goosebumps crawled over his skin.

“At least you’re learning,” Lio kissed Galo’s forehead this time and moved in between his legs. He let his lubed up fingers move inside Galo’s asshole again, this time warming them up just enough for some of the ice to slowly start melting. He made just enough room for him to do what he wanted next.

Lio lazily slapped Galo’s thighs, forcing him to spread open his legs a bit wider as he moved in between them and got rid of his underwear. Lio let out a content noise, his face flushed as he watched Galo squirm and his twitching hole struggled to close. He looked so good. He looked messy and so vulnerable. Lio almost felt sorry for him, almost.

Lio gripped his cock and moved closer to Galo until the tip of his member was pressing against the willing hole in front of him. He didn’t struggle to slide inside. Galo’s insides trying to push him out by reflex before quickly sucking him in. The cold inner walls were hugging his cock so tight it was almost hard to move but he still forced himself to do it. He gripped Galo’s waist, digging his fingers against the firm muscles before dragging him down against his cock.

Lio twitched and shakily groaned when Galo moaned at being filled up. Galo was panting loudly and Lio could hear him. He could hear all the weak and soft noises he was making every time Lio pushed inside of him. It was the reason why Lio couldn’t cold back. He just couldn’t. He gripped Galo’s waist tighter and started to fuck him faster. He was pushing his cock as deep as he could with each thrust, feeling how Galo’s insides were going into a spasm and weren’t sure if to tighten up or suck him in more.

Galo was trying to move his hips along with Lio’s thrusts but he just couldn’t. His mind was long gone and all that he could think about was the pleasure that was slowly taking over the rest of his body. He felt numb but so awake, he felt sensitive but also so far gone. His mind was in the clouds and every time Lio thrust inside of him, his whole body just wanted more. It craved more. His hole was greedily taking in whatever he was given. He wanted to get fucked hard. He wanted to get fucked slow. He wanted Lio to keep fucking him until everything became white noise and his thoughts were completely gone.

Galo was getting what he wanted for sure.

Lio fucked like he fought, with no breaks in between. He could just keep going until he made sure he fucked over Galo. He was pushing as deep as he could, fucking him with long thrusts that didn’t stop and if he did stop it was only to fix his position and lean in and bite Galo’s chest and neck. He was bruising as much of the skin as he could and he was making sure Galo enjoyed every part of it by hitting that spot inside his hole that made his mind go blank.

Galo couldn’t bother to even try to do anything anymore. He was holding onto his pillow, his mouth drooling as he panted loudly. There was a dark blush crawling all over his cheeks and his loud moans wouldn’t stop anymore. His ass was so wet, from the lube and the melted ice. It was so hot and he could feel every time his willing ass tried to squeeze Lio’s cock and keep him inside. He felt so full, he felt too good, his eyes were blurry and he could feel his cock twitching and leaking. He wanted to be stretched more, to reach that peak he knew was coming. He could feel it, his mind was going blank again and his hands held onto his pillow while his mouth let out more noises that were getting louder and louder. It was what he wanted. He wanted all of this and his insides were twitching and tightening, agreeing with him as he finally came. He came and his body was soft and his mind was melting, it was gone and mixing in with the pleasure that took over the rest of his body.

Galo was empty now, his stretched-out hole was twitching non-stop, not being able to close at all but still feeling so sensitive, so tender and soft. It kept him moaning. His pleasure high was still there making everything feel so good and foggy. It lasted a while, his body felt so weak and warm. Both of his legs were numb and he couldn’t move them, not like he didn’t want to. He wasn’t sure how long he laid there, all he knew was that there was a hand stroking his cock again. A finger was pushing against the slit on his cock, forcing mores obscene noises to crawl out from within his throat.

The bed was sinking again and Galo struggled to open his eyes and watch as Lio moved on top of him again. He looked different, his face was flustered and his hair was sticking to his neck and face. He looked probably just as bad as Galo did right now, he just hadn’t noticed until now. Lio was straddling Galo again but his hips stayed in the air just enough for him to grip Galo’s cock before he slowly let his body sink on top of it. Lio moaned quietly as he took in Galo’s whole member and sat on top of him with his legs spread open on top of Galo.

Lio’s hands were now resting on Galo’s stomach. He looked so pleased, almost like a purring cat that was getting his way. He ran his tongue over his dry lips and then finally moved his hips. He was riding Galo very slow, painfully so. He was squeezing his ass around Galo’s cock, tightening around him every time he lifted his hips.

“You look gone,” Lio said and Galo could hardly hear him. “You are so fucking gone.”

Galo couldn’t reply, Lio was right. He was gone, even when Lio leaned in and kissed his lips he could hardly return the kiss.

“Next time you shoot me by ‘accident’. I’m going to do more than shove ice in your ass.”

Galo took the threat to heart but he also couldn’t stop the voice in the back of his head that truly wanted to know what else Lio wanted to do…maybe risking losing more government property wasn’t such a bad idea anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> a local couple is fired after using government equipment for kinky sex, more news at 7pm.


End file.
